narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aoimasa Rindou
Rindou Aoimasa (林道 青いマサ, Aoimasa Rindou) is the deceased fiancé of Uchiha Itachi. She was a jonin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, formerly on Team Masaru with Senkoji Haruhi and Uchiha Miho. She had a Kekkei Genkai called Torame, the result of a diluted Uchiha bloodline. Background Rindou's family moved to the Konohagakure when they found they were descended from the Uchiha clan. Rindou did not possess the Sharingan, but she possessed a diluted version. Itachi later named it Torame. Her clan moved in next to the Uchihas, and Rindou found herself in an arranged marriage with Uchiha Itachi, much to her disgust. However, she decided to try and get to know her future husband. To her shock, she actually really liked him. Itachi's mother was 9 months pregnant with Sasuke and not very attentive to Rindou's needs. Itachi's father did not care about someone not directly from the clan, thinking her inferior. He especially despised her because of her odd Kekkei Genkai. Itachi, however, was fully attentive to her. They played and practiced together, and both were surprised at how well they could communicate. They could have a silent conversation just by looking at one another, and both were highly talented. On the night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, Rindou was staying at Itachi's house while her parents were patrolling the village. When the attack commenced, both Itachi and Rindou made their way to the inside of the stone faces with Sasuke in between them. However, upon seeing a young child running along the streets outside, Rindou jumped out of the nose, sliding along the wall using chakra suction, which she had recently imperfected. Leaping down, she saved the little girl from getting stepped on, and took the full brunt of one of the Kyuubi's tail slamming into them. It hit her back and damaged her spinal cord, knocking her out. Luckily, Minato teleported the Kyuubi away, and Rindou was found among the wreckage of the village. Her parents were killed by the Kyuubi that night, and her chance of being a shinobi was snatched away for a while. The damage to her spine had completely paralyzed her legs. Itachi looked after her in the hospital while she was treated over and over again before taking her back to the Uchiha compound in a wheelchair. Many believed Rindou would never recover, but Itachi petitioned for a mission to bring Tsunade back to the village to heal the thousands of injured citizens. His request was granted, and the Inuzuka, Aburame, and Hyuuga went to find Tsunade. They brought her back, and she managed to just barely give Rindou her body back. She had to perform a complicated surgery that almost killed Rindou forty-seven times. Itachi helped her with her physical therapy, and managed to help her retain her skills while not dropping behind in his own. Both Itachi and Rindou then continued to train for three years until their Genin Exam came. This would enable them to become genin early. Despite still recovering from her surgery, Rindou managed to pass with flying colors, same as Itachi. That night, Rindou was formally welcomed to the Uchiha compound. That night, Itachi also realized he was truly in love with Rindou, but he waited to tell her. Personality Rindou was a naturally quiet girl, something many mistook for reserve and coldness. She was actually very warm, but only to those who earned her trust. She was open to anyone who started a conversation, though not seeking to begin any herself. She believed she could get through anything so long as Itachi was by her side. She was warmest and kindest to Itachi, acknowledging all of him, not just the pieces he was okay with displaying. She considered Sasuke a younger brother, and did her best to be a good older sister. She played with him fairly often, but not so often as to make him favor her over Itachi. Unlike Itachi, she was not a pacifist, but she did try hard not to take other lives. She was a hard worker, dedicated to the path of a shinobi, loyal, trustworthy, brave, kind, and smart. Many called her a bookworm and nerd behind her back, which hurt her feelingsm showing a more sensitive soft side that she shows only Itachi. Appearance Rindou was the village beauty. She had long dark purple hair, straight and silky. She wore it in a tight bun on top of her head with Japanese hair sticks. She had grey eyes, and copper skin. She had a long white scar on the back of her neck from where a rock had hit her in the Kyuubi's attack, but it was often covered up by her clothes. Rindou wore a short dark kimono, the color changing depending on where she was expecting to go for good camoflouge. She wore long black shorts that peaked out just under the skirt, showing more clearly where she had slit the sides of the skirt to allow more open movement. She wore a black obi where she had sealed all her shinobi supplies. Her shurikan holster was on her right leg, and she wore black traditional Japanese sandals. Her hitai-ate she wore on her forehead, the cloth also being black. Abilities Rindou was very skilled in sealing, barriers, genjutsu, kenjutsu, and taijutsu. Her ninjutsu was above average as well, but she rarely used it. She trained with weights, having seen Gai in a fight once and asked him how he had attained such strength and speed. This made her adopt a similar taijutsu training regiment to Lee's, although less rigorous. Genjutsu came to her naturally, and she trained for a while under Kurenai, who even as a chunin, could offer good training. Eventually, she moved on to train special Uchiha genjutsus. She learned sealing and barriers under a special tutor, who also taught her kenjutsu, and the basics of Medical Ninjutsu. Many claim she had no weakness, but her weakness was very simple. Her spine had still retained a little damage from the injury years ago, slowing her down and often giving her moments of paralyzation. If her spine was hit in the wrong way, Rindou risked passing out. Her strongest asset was the special training regiment she got from training under Hayate. She prefered to think things through and have a solid plan with at least two back-ups, generally disapprovingly of the "Attack first, think later method." Kekkei Genkai Rindou's Kekkei Genkai was a less powerful version of the Sharingan called Torame, meaning Tiger Eye. When Rindou was trying to think of a name for her dōjutsu, Itachi suggested Torame because her eyes always became so focused, like a tiger's, whenever she used her Kekkei Genkai. Her ability allowed her to completely analyze her opponents. She could read their next twenty moves, and her Kekkei Genkai not only increased her speed and strength, but also all of her five senses. It completely focused her brain on defeating her opponent as much as her body would allow, sometimes risking killing them. This always put a terrible strain on her body, especially her eyes and muscles. Her muscles had to take a week to recover, and Rindou always risked eye strain. Too much, and she might go blind. Status Dead. Part I Sasuke Retrieval Arc: While Sasuke was remembering his past, memories of Rindou were revealed. He remembered Rindou waiting for Itachi at the gate with a bento in her arms, smiling. She was the only person outside their family who could make his brother really light up. By that time, Rindou had clearly fallen in love with Itachi, who had never lost his love for her. Sasuke remembers Itachi proposing to Rindou at a dance party for her last squad member, Uchiha Miho, being promoted to jonin. She accepted, looking at Itachi with eyes that reminded Sasuke of the way his mother looked at his father. Sasuke remembers how Rindou lived with them after that, cooking alongside their mother and reading the Konoha News beside his father. Rindou always cooked Sasuke's favorite food when he felt down, and Sasuke thought of her as an older sister, and being perfect for his older brother. On the massacre night, Sasuke found Rindou lying on her bed, a stab wound through her stomach having killed her. Her engagement ring was over her heart, and she died smiling, presumably in her sleep. Part II Fated Battle Between Brothers Arc: When the truth of Itachi's intentions are explained, Sasuke discovers the truth behind Rindou's death. Itachi wanted to escape with Rindou and leave the village together to get married and live in the Akatsuki. Rindou said she loved him, but she couldn't do that. She explained that she couldn't stand being called an enemy to the village she so adored. The village that held her family, her friends, her heart. She begged Itachi to kill her, destroying the final person with the secret and therefor saving Sasuke's life. Itachi understoodthen that Rindou was the last person to bear the Aoimasa name, and she felt that she could not sully it when her parents died protecting their village. Tears streaming down the lover's cheeks, Rindou held her arms out to Itachi, and he charged, stabbing her in the stomach with his sword, and then wrapping her in a fierce embrace before kissing her. Rindou's final request was that he never forgot her and came to meet her again someday. Itachi promised, and Rindou died thanking him and telling him she loved him. Itachi picked her up and set her down on the bed, folding her arms over her stomach, and placing her ring over her heart, stowing his own in his jacket. He sat there for an unknown amount of time, crying, until he went to deal with his parents. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Arc: Rindou is reanimated, and is sent out to the Land of Lightning's Coast. There, she meets her old teammate, Senkoji Haruhi. Haruhi is a skilled jonin now, and the two old friends clash. During the clash, both friends remember their squad days. How Miho would shout at their sensei for the dumb missions, how Rindou was always the one who shut her up by punching her on the head, and how Haruhi was always the one who found a compromise at the end. Rindou remembers how Haruhi encouraged her to realize her true feelings for Itachi, and how Miho was the one who kept their relationship as strong as it was when Rindou and Itachi were placed on different squads. Haruhi remembers how Rindou saved her life by using her Kekkei Genkai during the Chunin Exams, and how Rindou almost died on a mission later fighting an S-rank criminal before their sensei could get there. Eventually, Rindou manages to get one of her seals to Haruhi, who seals her. Rindou thanks her for being the one who greeted her when she came back. Haruhi cries as her friend is sealed, saying that Rindou has always been and will always be her best friend. Rindou says that Haruhi meant that to her and much, much more. She thanks her for standing beside her, even in death, and closes her eyes, being sealed with a smile. Quotes: "If you would really like to spend the rest of your life with me, nothing would make make happier than to give you my heart." -To Itachi in response to his proposal. "Itachi…I'm sorry to be so selfish, but I have one final request. Please, don't forget me. I know I'll never forget you. You'll come and see me when your mission is done, right? Promise?" -To Itachi as a final request. "Arigato, Itachi. I love you. I always have and always will. Thank you for everything up until now. I'll see you again soon." -To Itachi, her final words. "I won't let you lay a single finger on my friend!" -To a Sand shinobi during the Chunin Exams. "I'm so glad it was you who greeted me when I came back. It made me feel like this would always be my home, you know?" -To Haruhi in gratitude. "Thank you for standing beside me, even in death. I know I caused you a lot of pain and sadness by my choice that night, and I can only hope that one day, your heart can forgive me. Thank you for being my best friend………always!" -Last words to Haruhi. Trivia <> Rindou's name means Bellflower. <> Rindou liked ramen and onigiri. <> Rindou is voiced by the same actresses as Saber (Arturia) from Fate/Stay Night. <> Rindou played the melodica, as was shown in a flashback. <> Rindou's engagement ring was amethysts surrounded by little purple flowers instead of the usual engagevent ring. <> Itachi called Rindou "Rin-chan" while Rindou called Itachi "Ita-chan", an old habit from when they were younger. Category:DRAFT